El juego
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Una noche, Louis ve a sus padres jugando un juego misterioso en su dormitorio, y él quiere saber de que se trata. Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "Tercera Generación" del foro "First Generation: The story before the books"


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R, al igual que el resto del Potterverso.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "Tercera Generación" del foro "First Generation: The story before the books"<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Personaje: Louis Weasley.<strong>

* * *

><p>La lluvia arremetía con fuerza en aquella casa costera. Los rayos iluminaban el cielo oscuro y los truenos rompían el silencio, uniéndose al fuerte ruido del oleaje furioso del mar.<p>

Fue en medio de uno de esos estruendosos truenos, cuando un pequeño de seis años, de cabello rubio rojizo, despertó en su cama. Louis no le tenía miedo a las tormentas, aunque admitía que no le gustaban esas figuras que hacían los rayos y que se reflejaban en la pared. Parecían monstruos a punto de comérselo.

Rápidamente, Louis prendió la lámpara, que se hallaba encima de la mesilla de noche. Una luz anaranjada y brillante alumbró la habitación, y las figuras desparecieron. Aquello calmó a Louis, aunque también le hizo recordar porque se había despertado en medio de la noche.

—El lavabo, el lavabo —murmuró el pequeño, bajando de la cama.

Se estremeció cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío suelo. Se calzó sus zapatillas de _Bloody, el vampiro heroico _y salio de su habitación, camino al cuarto de baño. Suerte que Louis sabía el camino, ya que caminar a oscuras, aunque fuese un corto trayecto, no le gustaba en absoluto.

Pasó junto a las habitaciones de sus hermanas, Victoire y Dominique. La verdad, es que ambas eran muy diferentes, incluso en la forma de dormir. Victoire dormía completamente arropada, con su cabello rubio cayendo delicadamente sobre la almohada. Dominique, en cambio, dormía enrollada en sus sábanas, cómo si hubiese peleado con ellas, y su cabello rojo estaba completamente despeinado.

Al fin, el pequeño Louis llegó al cuarto de baño. Y justo a tiempo, ya que notaba como iba a acabar mojando sus pantalones de pijama. Y no tenía ganas de que su familia lo pillase con los pantalones orinados.

Por suerte, Louis consiguió orinar en el retrete, así que no tuvo nada que lamentar. Louis terminó, tiró de la cadena y se lavó las manos, recordando lo que su madre siempre le decía.

Se disponía a regresar a su habitación, cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa rara. La puerta de su habitación, junto a la de Victoire y Dominique, estaban abiertas, a causa del bochorno que asolaba ese verano Inglaterra. Pero en cambio, la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres estaba cerrada.

No hacia falta decir que Louis estaba muerto de curiosidad. ¿Por qué sus padres tendrían la puerta cerrada? Algunas veces, Louis se había despertado en medio de la noche, y había visto que sus padres solían dejar la puerta abierta. ¿Se habían olvidado? Mejor que la abriese.

Así que Louis, pensando que sus padres son olvidadizos, abrió la puerta. Sus ojos azules, captaron algo que le llamó la atención.

Sus padres estaban despiertos y desnudos. Su padre estaba tumbado sobre su cama, mientras que su madre se hallaba sentada sobre la cintura del hombre, y rebotaba sin parar. Tenía la cabeza echada hacía atrás, gimiendo y gruñendo como un animal salvaje. Su padre tenía los brazos estriados hacía arriba, acariciando los pechos de la madre de Louis.

El pequeño se preguntó que clase de juego sería ese, ya que le parecía divertido. Tal vez podría jugarlo con alguna de sus hermanas.

Bostezó.

Bueno, ya le preguntaría mañana a sus padres que juego era aquel.

* * *

><p>Para mala suerte de Louis, sus padres se tuvieron que marchar al día siguiente, temprano por la mañana, para un asunto de Gringotts. De forma que los los hermanos Weasley Delacour se quedaron al cuidado de la hermana de su madre, su tía Gabrielle.<p>

—Mamá, tengo que preguntarte algo —le dijo Louis, en voz baja al día siguiente, cuando se madre se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

—Esta noche, Louis —le dijo, besando su cabeza—. Tu padre y yo tenemos que irnos ahora. Cualquier cosa, habla con tu tía Gabrielle. Y pobre de ti como se te ocurra salir afuera. Aún no te has curado del todo de ese resfriado.

—Vaaaaaaaaale —aceptó Louis, alargando la "a".

Los padres de los tres hermanos desaparecieron entre las llamas verdes, y estos aprovecharon para terminar su desayuno. Las dos niñas fueron las primeras en acabar y, pidiendo permiso a su tía, salieron a jugar afuera.

Louis las miró con algo de envidia. Estúpido resfriado. Una idea se le pasó por la mente. Si su madre no sabía que había salido, él no sería castigado. Poniendo du mejor sonrisa de niño inocente, Louis se acercó a su tía Gabrielle.

—Tía Gabby...

—Ni lo intentes —interrumpió su tía, poniendo una sonrisa—. Tu madre ya he me dicho que hoy no puedes salir de casa. Así que ahórrate tus palabras —Louis se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero. La tía Gabrielle le sonrió con comprensión—. Mira, ¿por qué no vas a buscar un juego de mesa, el que tú quieras, y jugamos un poco?

—Esta bien —suspiró Louis.

Regresó a los cinco minutos, con una baraja de naipes explosivos. Sobrino y tía empezaron a jugar a los naipes, echando varias partidas. No fue hasta más tarde, cuando Louis recordó algo.

—Tía Gabby, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —le dijo Louis.

—Por supuesto, Louis —respondió la tía Gabrielle—. ¿De que se trata?

—Es que ayer vi a papá y a mamá jugando un juego por la noche —comenzó a explicar Louis. Su tía bajó las cartas que tenía en sus manos—. Era un juego, dónde los dos estaban desnudos. Papá estaba tumbado sobre la cama y mamá sobre él, saltando encima de su cintura —Louis no prestó atención a la cara sorprendida de su tía—. ¿Cómo se llama ese juego, tía Gabby?

Louis levantó la cabeza, mirando a su tía en busca de respuestas. Se sorprendió al ver su expresión de sorpresa, mientras su tono de piel pasaba de pálida a colorada en menos de un minuto.

—¿Tía Gabby? ¿Cómo se llama ese juego? —insistió Louis.

Tía Gabrielle dio un respingo.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! ¡El nombre! —exclamó la mujer, dando un bote en su silla. Comenzó a murmurar cosas por lo bajo, pero se dio cuenta de la mirada insistente de su sobrino, y se aclaró la garganta—. Verás, Louis, eso que hacían tus padres no era un juego...

—¿Y qué era? —preguntó Louis, curioso.

—Esto, era una cosa que... los papás y las mamás hacen... para tener hijos —respondió tía Gabrielle con duda. Al ver que la expresión de curiosidad en el rostro del niño, la chica continuó—. Los dos se quitan la ropa, y el papá se tumba en la cama, mientras la madre salta sobre su cintura...

—Y el padre le acaricia los pechos —dijo Louis de golpe. La tía Gabrielle hizo un ruido extraño con la boca.

—Ex... ¡exactamente! —chilló.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tendré un hermanito? —preguntó Louis, curioso.

—Pues... ¡¿Quién quiere ver una película?! —exclamó la tía Gabrielle, poniéndose de golpe de pie.

—¡Yo, yo! —dijo Louis, a la vez que dos pares de pisadas entraban en la habitación.

—¡Nosotras también queremos ver una película! —exclamaron Victoire y Dominique, entrando en la cocina.

* * *

><p>La tía Gabrielle dejó verles una maratón de películas Disney, e incluso les dejó comer y cenar en el sofá. En algún momento, Louis debió de dormirse, ya que lo último que recordaba es estar viendo Dumbo; y después medio despertarse en los brazos de su padre, mientras éste le ponía en la cama.<p>

—Venga, a dormir, campeón —susurró su padre, besando la frente de su hijo.

—Papá —murmuró Louis, medio dormido—. ¿Cuando vendrá mi nuevo hermano?

—¿De que hablas? —preguntó su padre, confuso.

—Anoche os vi a mamá y a ti haciendo eso, y la tía Gabrielle me ha explicado que eso lo hacen los padres para tener hijos —dijo el niño, con voz de dormido. Bostezó.

—Ya hablamos mañana —dijo su padre, sonando tenso por alguna razón—. Ahora a dormir.

—Buenas noches, papá —dijo Louis. Su padre le dio un último beso en la frente.

Louis se dio la vuelta en su cama, y sonrió casi dormido. Ya mañana le preguntaría a su madre cuando llegaría su nuevo hermano.

* * *

><p><strong>1,332<strong> palabras en total.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**New fic. No tengo mucho que decir. Simplemente, os lo creías o no, parte de esto esta basado en hechos reales... ¡No me miréis así! ¡Tenía seis años! *se va al rincón***

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
